


해리피터_단편2

by MINYstory



Category: Harry Osborn & Peter parker - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), 해리피터
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYstory/pseuds/MINYstory
Summary: 해리 오스본x피터파커(톰홀리)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 피터른 전력-젠더스왑 대체 여장물

*대학에 가서 친구가 됐고 연인이 됐다는 설정. 데인해리가 선배로.

 

 

  
"이..이건 말도 안돼.."

 

피터는 입을 떡 벌리고 노트북에 떠있는 표에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 양손으로 머리를 쥐어뜯기 시작하는 피터의 뒤에서 함께 화면을 보고 있던 해리는 들고있던 컵을 기울여 커피를 한모금 마시며 느긋하게 미소지었다.

 

"말도 안되기는. 뻔히 결과가 나왔는데."

 

"하,하지만...아니, 애초에 제가 해리를 어떻게 이기냐구요?"

 

"왜 못 이겨? 열심히 했어야지."

 

해리가 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리며 이상하다는 듯 되물었다. 내려보는 눈에 촘촘한 속눈썹과 청회색의 눈동자가 커피에서 올라오는 하얀김에 더 오만하고 당당한 분위기를 자아내 피터는 이익, 하고 울상을 지었다.

 

"4년 내내 수석하는 사람을 어떻게 이겨요? 그리고 대체 3학년 수업은 왜 듣는건데요!"

 

"지금 억지부리는거야? 너도 수석 여러번 했잖아, 그리고 교양인데 학년이 무슨 상관이야."

 

"으으...이, 이건 아무래도 처음부터 저한테 너무 불리한 게임이었어요. 우리 다시 내기해요, 네?"

 

피터가 양 눈썹을 한껏 내려뜨리고 불쌍한 표정을 지으며 해리의 옷자락을 잡아당겼다. 애처로운 모습을 무표정하게 내려다보던 해리는 커피를 한모금 더 마시고 노트북 옆에 잔을 내려놓더니, 여전히 자신을 졸졸 따라다니는 눈동자를 직시하며 단호하게 말했다.

 

"벗어."

 

 

 

 

"...이거 꼭 입어야돼요?"

 

해리가 내민 옷을 받아든 피터가 우울한 목소리로 물었다. 어느새 담배를 물고 긴 연기를 내뿜고 있는 해리의 입술을 원망스레 바라보면서, 접혀있는 옷들을 한손으로 슬쩍 들춰본다. 부드러운 실크 재질의 블라우스와 매끈한 검은색의 치마, 그리고...

 

"God, 가터벨트까지 준비했어요? 맙소사, 해리!"

 

치마의 접힌 안쪽에 들어있는 검은색 가터벨트와 반투명의 검은 스타킹을 끄집어낸 피터가 경악스러운 표정으로 해리를 쳐다봤다. 팔짱을 낀 채 그 모습을 지켜보던 해리가 씩 웃으며 담배를 든 손가락으로 옷들을 가리켰다.

 

"네 그 사진 속 옷들도 귀여웠지만, 내 취향은 아니라서 말야. 심혈을 기울여 준비했지."

 

"대체...이, 이걸 어떻게 입어요..."

 

"약속은 지켜야지? 아님 입혀줘? 그럼 벗는 건 네가 할래?"

 

나른하게 뜬 눈으로 쳐다보며 던져오는 질문에 얼굴이 벌게진 피터는 해리를 한번 더 째려보고는 얼른 뒤돌아 방에 들어가 문을 잠궜다. 옷방이라고는 하지만 피터의 집보다도 넓은 것 같은 방에 덩그러니 선 피터는 다시 한번 제 손에 있는 옷들을 내려다보고는 땅이 꺼져라 한숨을 쉬었다.

체념한 얼굴로 입고있던 후드티와 바지를 하나씩 벗으면서 피터는 한달전 해리에게 제 앨범을 보여준 스스로를 원망했다. 사귀게 된 지 1년이 되어가고 해리가 먼저 졸업할 때가 되어 아쉬움에 졸업사진에 대해서 얘기하다가, 제 고등학교 시절을 궁금해하는 해리가 반가워 앨범을 가져온 것이 이 일의 발단이었다. 그 안에 무슨 사진이 있는지 생각도 안하고 그대로 집에서 가져왔는데, 같이 침대에 엎드려 한 장씩 넘기다 중간에 그런 폭탄을 발견할줄은 몰랐다.

 

'...P, 이건 뭐야?'

 

'네? ...엇, 으악!'

 

'큭...맙소사, 여장이라니. 무슨 벌칙같은거야?'

 

'으아, 보지마요! 이,이건 그냥, 2학년 종강 파티 때 이상한 콘테스트 같은 걸 하는 바람에...'

 

'내놔봐. 흠, 귀엽네. 이런걸 테니스 스커트라고 하나? 가슴엔 뭘 넣은거야? 가발도 썼네?'

 

'잠깐, 그만봐요! 주세요, 안돼, 악!'

 

'가만 있어봐, 재밌는데 왜. 근데 단발보단 긴머리가 어울릴 거 같은데, 이건 좀 아쉽네. 치마 안엔 뭐 입었어?'

 

'what, 그런 걸 왜 궁금해 하는 거에요?'

 

그리고 그 때 얼른 앨범을 뺏어서 집으로 도망가는 한이 있더라도 그 자리에서 벗어났어야 했다고 피터는 후회했다. 씩씩거리는 자신을 앨범을 쥐고 누워서는 그 특유의 매력적인 웃음을 지으며 쳐다볼 때, 도발해오는 말들에 넘어가지 않고 무시했어야 했는데.

 

'...피터, 나랑 내기할래?'

 

'갑자기 무슨 내기요? 그거나 얼른 이리 주세요.'

 

'이번 기말고사까지해서, 이번 학기 성적으로 이긴 사람 소원 들어주기.'

 

'네? 아니, 성적으로 해리를 어떻게 이겨요.'

 

'너 중간고사 엄청 잘 봤다며. 그리고 알다시피 난 이번 학기 출석률이 좋지 않잖아.'

 

'....그래도 시험은 잘 볼게 뻔한데,'

 

'자신없어? 네가 이기면 뭐든 들어줄게. 아, 스킨십 줄이라는 것만 빼고.'

 

'...뭐든지요?'

 

'그래, 뭐든. 아무리 비싼거든, 하기 어려운 부탁이든, 현실적인 거라면 전부.'

 

'으...그럼, 해리가 이기면요.'

 

'내가 이기면-,'

 

 

다시 생각해보니 그 때 해리가 지었던 미소는 악마의 그것이었다고, 피터는 스타킹을 신으며 씩씩거렸다. 뭐든 들어준다는 말에 혹하고 자신없냐는 말에 발끈해서, 그동안 해리에게 남몰래 불태어왔던 성적에의 승부욕이 불타올라버릴건 뭐란 말인가. 물론 지금 또 깨달은 것이지만, 해리는 그것까지도 이미 알고 있었을테다. 그러다가 낼름 기회로 이용한 거겠지. 음흉한 인간같으니. 신은 어째서 저런 사람한테 저런 외모까지 준거야? 넘어가면 안될 걸 알면서도 자꾸 넘어가잖아, 악마가 따로 없다고! 가터벨트를 채우며 투덜투덜거리던 피터는 마지막으로 짙은 버건디색의 블라우스를 딱 붙는 스커트에 구겨넣고, 치렁치렁한 검은색 생머리 가발을 뒤집어쓰고 문고리를 잡았다. 비장한 표정으로 심호흡한 뒤 슬쩍 문을 열자, 거실 소파에 늘어져 앉아있던 해리가 고개를 들어올렸다. 피터는 문 틈으로 얼굴만 빼꼼 내놓은 채 머뭇거렸다.

 

"뭐해? 얼른 나와."

 

"...이건 진짜 미친 짓이에요."

 

"미치게 재밌는 짓이지. 어서 나와."

 

입술을 꾹 다문 피터는 울상을 짓다가 머뭇거리며 한 발씩 걸어나왔다. 해리는 걸어나오는 피터를 물끄러미 쳐다보다가 옆에 놓인 담배를 새로 꺼내 물고 불을 붙였다. 그동안 저에게서 한번도 떨어지지 않는 눈동자에 움츠러든 피터가 멋쩍게 뒷목을 긁적이고 있는데, 해리가 한 손을 뻗어 피터에게 내밀었다.

 

"...이리 와."

 

피터는 저도 모르게 꼴깍 침을 삼키고는 지레 놀라 눈을 깜빡이다가, 천천히 해리에게 다가가 그의 앞에 섰다. 소파에 기대있던 상체를 세워 앉은 해리가 피터의 발끝부터 머리끝까지를 천천히 흝어올려보았다. 그리고는 슬쩍 피터의 뒷무릎 바로 위의 허벅지를 감싸쥐었다. 피터는 갑자기 휘청, 하고 다리힘이 풀릴 것 같은 기분이 되어 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 매끈한 스타킹 너머로 해리의 열기가 느껴졌다. 얇은 스타킹을 사이에 둔 감촉은 정말 이상한 것이었다. 살짝 입을 벌린 채 뚫어져라 올려다보는 해리의 시선도 온몸을 이상하게 만들었다. 해리의 눈동자는 홍채는 옅고 동공은 새카매서, 저런 식으로 쳐다보면 그 까만 점에 붙들려 움직일 수 없게 되버린다.

 

"...어, 이, 이제 됐죠?"

 

"...진귀한 볼거리네. 밤 새서 공부하길 잘했어."

 

"밤 샜다구요? 그런 거 안해도 여태-"

 

"이번엔 원하는 게 있었으니까. 지금 그 보람을 만끽하는 중이고."

 

몸을 완전히 일으킨 해리 탓에 가까이 서있던 피터가 물러나며 비틀거렸다. 해리가 피터의 허리를 잡아 원래의 거리만큼 잡아당겼다. 키가 같은 두 사람의 코 끝이 맞닿았다. 피터는 달싹이는 입술을 꾹 다물어 겨우 잡아두고는 쉴새없이 굴러다니는 눈동자는 어떻게 해야하나 고민했다. 바로 앞에서 해리의 푸른 눈동자가 진득하니 얼굴을 훑었다.

 

"...네가 입어줬으니,"

 

피터의 귀가 점차 발게지는데, 해리가 허리에 뒀던 손을 천천히 올려 등을 쓸어올렸다. 실크 블라우스가 미끄러지며 해리의 손이 지나간 자리에 선뜩한 감각을 남겼다. 피터의 등줄기에 찌릿, 하고 소름이 돋았다. 저도 모르게 벌어진 입술을 살짝 깨물은 해리가 중얼거렸다.

 

"-이젠 내가 벗겨줘야겠네."

 

".......여, 여기서?"

 

"음...유리테이블이 야해서 좋은데. 침대가 좋아?"

 

피터의 얼굴이 불타올랐다. 눈을 꾹 감았다 뜬 피터가 아래에 시선을 두고 우물쭈물하자, 붉어진 얼굴에 계속 입을 맞추던 해리가 손을 내려 엉덩이를 움켜쥐며 귓가에 속삭였다.

 

"말해봐. 네가 내 소원 들어줬으니, 다른 건 다 네가 원하는대로 해줄게. 어디가 좋아?"

 

피터는 다시 생각했다. 역시 악마야. 피터 제가 원하는대로 해주겠다고 하지만 사실 즐기고 있음을 누가 모를 줄 아나. 하지만 이미 엉덩이를 쓸어만지며 치마를 걷어올리기 시작하는 것에 양손으로 얼굴을 가리며 중얼거릴수 밖에 없었다.

 

"....침대.."

 

얼굴을 덮은 손등에 맞닿아오는 입술이 웃음으로 긴 호를 그린 것을 선명하게 느끼면서, 피터는 해리의 손에 이끌려-사실상 거의 허리를 붙들려-침실로 끌려들어갔다. 그리고 그 날 하루 종일 울면서, 가터벨트와 스타킹, 치마와 블라우스만으로 얼마나 다양한 일들을 할 수 있는지 해리에게 배울 수 있었다.

 

 

 

 


End file.
